The Beach Road
by 4fireking
Summary: A boy named Cel is saved by a boy named Danny from drowning. After saving him he invites him into his home to meet his father, his sister, and his gem friend. All is peaceful at first until a fight Steven couldn't stop comes back and attacks them.
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank MrMelonsworth for helping me write this chapter and the chapter I plan to post after this one. I didn't know much about Steven Universe when I wrote it but now I can learn from the mistakes you reviewers can point out. Please read and review.**

XXX

Wednesday morning was the day an engineer could take a break. The engineers name is Melvin Vance and he was fixing a fan sent to him from a gem looking lady named Amethyst.

A boy was walking along the beach. He slicked his white hair back. He smiled looking at the amulet he had on around his neck. He enjoyed the sunlight coming down on him.

He put all the bad times behind him to have the time of his life. He didn't have a care even with a little suspicion in his system.

The boy sighed. He leaned back against the rock looking out at the water.

Sometimes imagination could make the best friends. Every minute the boy imagined a sea monster of giant size jump out of the water and wave to him.

The boy smiled. He waved back at the sea monster. He knows he's happy when he sees a friendly imaginary friend. The boy deep inside felt lonely. He wished he had real friends besides the ones he created in his head.

To a small crab he was just another beach-boy visiting it's long road to escaping fishermen.

" You look a little too sad to be on this beach."

The boy looked at the crab. "I'm sorry did I just hear you talk?" he asked a little frazzled.

The crab tilted its body left while raising two of its legs just to keep its balance.

The boy sighed. He shook his head. He blamed it on the lack of sleep he had as of late. He got up from the sand.

Since a person was moving the crab had no reason to stand on its two legs.

The boy looked around. He noticed a humanoid statue at the far end of the beach. Curious, he began his trek unaware that the tide was getting real strong.

The crab knew and before the water could touch it the little hard shell fella lifted a seashell to protect its face.

The boy could feel the sand giving out from under him. He gripped the rock tightly. He yelped out in surprise as his knees hit the water first

If the boy was drowning the crab couldn't save him because his claws are too short-the crab isn't big enough to lift the boy anyways. The boy cried out. His head disappeared under the water. There was no certainty a boy trapped under the water could swim to the surface.

He tried his best to swim to the surface. He gagged on the salt water. His legs churning tiredlyless under the waves. Suddenly, a man dove into the water and swam with all his energy to grab the boy. If another boy didn't see him get trapped in the water when it happened who else would swim to save him.

The boy was slumped against him. He couldn't breathe due to the amount of water that was in his lungs. He began coughing the minute they were on shore.

But this was a day to the other boy one death was averted because he came to help.

The boy's eyes opened. He coughed the last of the water that had settled in his lungs. He took quick two quick breathes looking around. His vision a tad blurry still.

The other boy wasn't surprised to see the boy who almost drowned wasn't his full self yet.

"t-t-thank you." he stammered. He looked up at his rescuer

His rescuer didn't look like the body building type but since people weigh less underwaterthat might have helped with the rescue.

He smiled kindly at his hero. He then turned away to sneeze the salt burning his throat a tad.

At first his rescuer was surprised until he imagined how he would feel drowning in salt water so he smiled.

"Thanks again. I don't know how I could pay you back."

The rescuer smiled before he looked at his feet. He was trying to think of an answer that would benefit both of them.

The boy got up. He felt the blood rush to his feet again causing him to cringe. He shivered a tad.

" I think you need to get to bed near a fireplace," the rescuer said.

The boy nods. "that would be great."

" My name is Danny Appleness. When you get inside there will most likely be my father whose name is Michael Appleness, but he likes guest to only talk about themselves so don't tell me your name until you meet him."

" Cel." he replied. "Cel Moonheart."

Danny tried remembering that name. He wouldn't have to try very hard if they were going to meet his father.

Cel followed him to his father's house. He kept his arms around his chest.

Danny was wiggling his toes because his head wasn't sure if Cel could keep up with him.

Cel kept up with him but was a tad slow doing so. The warmth had not yet returned to rest of his body.

There was nothing Danny could do to warm him up. Hugging felt like the best way to make him heat up s little bit Cel was a stranger to Danny and it would be weird and probably indecent to just hug him.

Cel looked up at Danny. "so what's up with that strange women statue at the end of the beach?"

" That's an odd question. I wasn't the one who created it, but I heard who created it made it to bribe more people to this beach maybe."

Cel was confused. He quickly shrugged it off.

Danny thought the statue brought a lot of people to the beach.

Cel sighed. "why would people come to the beach to see a statue?"

" Statues are more than just a neat piece of rock you can find anywhere. Statues are strong enough to last hundreds maybe even thousands of years and when you touch them they feel a lot different then paintings."

Cel nodded.

" I'm glad you agree. And between you and me I told my sister that and she thinks I was nuts."

He giggles. "girls are crazy."

Danny was glad he could make the young boy laugh. Danny never tried too hard to be funny because he couldn't stand people just standing and staring at him after he's made what he believes to be a funny joke.

"so how long before we are your house?"

Danny first wanted to tell Cel it was a few minutes and when they reached the house they were going to be picked up like floating on a flying shield.

Cel looked at Danny a little bit unsure of all of this.

" I figured it out. We have just got to look up and see if we are spotted so this walking will end right now."

"oh okay."

" Yep, he's coming. Let's see if he can run to my house before he gets here."

Cel nods. He was still confused by all of this.

" Oh, and anyone who looks too much as his Benitoite fists he doesn't like to talk to."

He nods again.

Danny ran and so a being clearly not human jumped out and ran behind Danny.

Cel takes off after him. His skin starts to crawl seeing the being behind Danny.

The being was very tall and his fists no one was allowed to look at looked red with circles of azure green. His face was also red but no different colours and his big chest was covered in a blue and black striped shirt with a collar. His legs were muscular but he couldn't keep up with Danny.

Cel whimpered. "Danny." he whispered. He caught up with his friend

" Yes?" Danny asked. The being known to be Danny's friend turned his head with Danny.

"does he always follow you around?"

Danny started pacing the floor to give Cel an honest answer about how much his friend and probably second father to his learning was so close to him he could almost touch lil Danny.

Cel was curious. He hadn't of been in the area for very long.

Everything was a new experience to him. "I'm not going to get upset or anything."

" If you want to know I should have nothing to do with Danny since he is human and humans sometimes irk me," said the thing Danny had protecting him. " There was a time however where I battled everyone and when I lost...Danny was the one who healed me and trained me to fight back against the one I couldn't pummel before, and the next time we played I beat him."

Cel nodded. He looked at Danny. Danny was wondering something as well. He wondered if his friend Benitote could be friends with Cel.

"so is this your house?" asked Cel quickly changing the subject.

Danny felt the whimsical need to jump in the air and pump his fist high because the house Cel was asking about was his own home.

Cel looked at him tilting his head to the side. The concept of talking to another person was brand new to him.

" Wait, I can see my house but my sister and father aren't running outside to greet me," said Danny.

"do you think something went wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a lot shorter then I thought it was. Well I managed to post it the day after writing the first one and now I need some time to make the next chapter over one thousand words. Thank you for reading my story and to one viewer who followed it.**

XXX

" Not really. There was another time my sister and father didn't come out of the house fast enough."

Cel nods. He looks around again

Just then Cel saw a boy and girl walking to the house. The boy was a teenager around the daughters age and the girl looked remarkably close to Danny with the way she looked.

Cel paused. "So this is your brother and sister?"

" What? I don't have a brother? What gave you that idea?"

"Those two."

Danny looked surprisingly happy to see his sister coming home with a boy walking beside her. Cel felt awkward around them having only known them for a few minutes. He felt embarrassed for asking such questions.

Danny finally saw where his father was hiding. He walked behind the path his sister and her boyfriend were walking on.

Cel kept up with him.

" Let me talk to the dad you know first, Danny," said the tall very stone looking figure.

Cel watched the stone figure. "why?" he asked.

The figure didn't give the little boy an answer. He appeared beside the father, sister, and boyfriend if that's what the man was faster than a marshmallow burning over a campfire.

Cel felt Danny take his hand.

" Let's get there right now."

Cel nods. He follows after him.

Danny was surprised how long it took them to get to his family because of how close they were to them. It was Danny's fault because his legs weren't sprinting fast.

Cel waits for Danny.

" Good morning Dad and Rachel!" Danny shouted when he finally got close to them.

Cel smiled. He looked back at Danny's family.

" Remember when I told you how you say you'll go somewhere and you go somewhere else?" Danny's father asked.

" How do you know where I was?" Danny asked.

" I took a class carrying sugar bags around so I know where a child that can take care of itself will want to go. Most of the other students came back with their bags covered in duct tape."

Cel felt his heart rate pick up a bit. He hated to think he might have gotten Danny into trouble.

Before either Danny or Ciel knew it gem man picked both of them up and carried them towards the house.

" Your never ready for long walks home, Danny," he said.

Cel was a little startled. He began thinking maybe he got into more trouble than it was worth. His heart pounded in his chest. The gem finally put the two boys inside Danny's house.

Cel felt the pressure on his neck finally give. He let out a soft sigh of relief. After Danny came in his sister and her boyfriend came inside. Danny didn't notice it before but her boyfriend had the same twinkle a man who was half-gem could only have.

Cel began walking around the house. He took in all the sights and how the house was set up. Danny didn't want to disappoint a guest.

"Nice place you got." commented Cel

" It should be because my father believes a house can never stop improving."

"How much improvement could one house need?"

" I would say none but we didn't know what a burnt toast smell in our house was at one time and after finally calling someone to help my father pledge this kind of smell would never be found in our home again."

Cel giggled softly.

Danny's father walked past Cel to his son. Cel watched Danny's father. He thought the family was a little weird

" Tomorrow you will take Beryl to meet more Gems he can be friends with."

"Gems?"

" There's a war going on between beings called Gems. Some think humans are equal to them and some don't think so because they can do things a human could never do."

"You lost me"

" Let's just say things here is like music but it takes hard work to defeat what is known as hard people."

Cel kinda got the hint but this made him even more curious.

" In case he's wondering yes I am a Gem."

"Ah I see."

" I miss my real home but this house on this planet isn't so bad."

"Well I'm glad you like it here."

He wanted to rub his hand on his head.

Cel frowned. "I'm sorry. I'm being insensitive aren't I?"

" Absolutely not. I could use more words like yours little boy."

Cel smiles a tad.

The Gem he was staring at smiled a tad too.

" So what do you guys do for fun?"

" I think we make calls to the sky to see if someone can hear us and sprint against imaginary cows."


End file.
